


我的妻子

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	1. 01

我的妻子，美丽而智慧，他自信，高傲，他靠着自己的努力坐上了如今的位置。他对着别人总是温柔的，但到了我面前就有着万般的不情愿，不愿意见我更不愿意和我呆在一起，仿佛我是什么洪水猛兽。

前段时间他被邀请到大学教课，最近他对一个学生表现出了过多的关心，我看了邮件里的照片，果然，他还是喜欢那个类型小孩子，脸部轮廓分明，很阳光的男孩，比他还要高一点，站在他身侧的样子就好像把他环在了怀里。他经常和他的学生玩乐，吃饭，听说他这样温柔随和的性子，都还是在这群小孩子面前发过火，可见是一些什么样的废物。

不嫉妒是假的，他从没有那样看过我，哪怕只有一点点的喜欢，他给我的只有冷漠和哀求。不过我也不是很在意，毕竟他只属于我，喜欢了谁，爱上了谁，他都还是我的。

我放任他在大学里逍遥，直到今天我亲自从他的学生们面前带走了他，他太不听话了。

“我有没有说过，不要再和他们出去？”我质问他，我不明白他为什么从不把我的话放在心上，一定要惹恼我才肯罢休。

他看着我，像是在思考，又像是在发呆，他总是这样，安静的像幅画，在我忍不住要发怒的前一刻他开口了，“回家吧，我想宝宝了。”

我盯着他，想从他脸上看出些什么，他很累，疲倦压着他的眼皮，薄薄的，像是没睡醒般的耷拉着，我最终也没舍得训斥这样的他，只是抬手顺了顺他被弄乱的发顶。

在车子里一路无言，我是在生气，而他，大概只是不想和我交流吧。

车子稳稳的停在了家门口，在他搭上车门时我拽住了他，“你没什么要说的么？”

“……对不起，唔！”

我猛地拽过他的身子吻了上去，带着点惩罚意味的亲吻就不那么温柔了，他原本安静的承受，但在我用力咬上他肉肉的下唇时，他突然有些害怕的推拒着我。

“小爸爸！你回来了！！”

小肉团看见他小爸回家自然高兴的紧，缠着跟他亲热，个子太小就抓着他小爸的裤腿要抱抱。

“宝宝吃晚饭了么？”  
“吃了！今天吃了两碗！”  
“宝宝真棒，小爸爸这两天不在家宝宝有没有听话啊？”  
“有哦~阿姨还夸我懂事了！”  
“这么厉害呐。”  
……

他和宝宝待在一起的时候比任何时候都要柔和，只有这个时候，我才能真实的感受到他是我的妻子，我孩子的母亲。

最初遇到他只是一个意外，不管是他的脸还是掩藏着秘密的身体，都足以激起我的兽欲，这样一副不同寻常的身子，怎么能够放过呢。

第一次我操了他整晚，没有丝毫的怜香惜玉，他疼的直哭，但我始终没有管他，只顾着自己舒服在他身上驰聘，鲜红的血弄了满床，到最后他的嘴唇都有些发白了，即便是这样我连清理都没有给他做。

现在想来，当初的我真是个实打实的混蛋。

“宝宝你该去休息了，你小爸还没吃饭呢。”我打发阿姨抱走了宝宝，揽着我的小妻子坐到餐厅里，刚刚在他们玩的时候我嘱咐阿姨热了些菜。

“吃点东西吧，别饿着了。”  
“……我不饿。”  
“如果你不饿，那我们来说说今天的事情。”

我知道他没有吃过饭，我赶过去的时候那群学生正打算拉他去联谊，真是胆大包天。

他今年也才不过24岁，样子又长的小，和一群毛头小子混在，一起根本看不出来这个温温和和的男人是他们的老师。

7年了，在他17岁的时候被我遇到，本就不太顺利的人生更是掉进了漩涡，被我拿捏在手里，任我搓圆揉扁，他不敢反抗也没法反抗，就这样被我养在家里两年，后来他怀孕了。起初他还会去上学，后来月份大了他也不愿意用那种诡异的身体暴露在人们眼里，成天的窝在房间里，不愿意见任何人，我花了大把的时间才换来他的信任，那大概是我和他相处最温馨的一段时间。孕期的焦虑和脆弱统统展现在我面前，我的陪伴让他心安，不再会因为噩梦而半夜惊醒然后独自哭泣，他开始依赖我，渴求我，他喜欢温暖的怀抱，轻柔的亲吻，还有温柔的情事，他会因为胎儿的压迫而难受，会羞涩的张开腿邀我摸他湿漉漉的腿心，要我进去抚平他难耐的欲望。

后来呢，因为生下孩子怎么也逃不掉了，所以认命了，安分的呆在家里，做一个合格母亲和妻子。当然我也不会阻止他做他想做的事情，我给他足够的自由，我甚至默许他住到学校旁的公寓，除了不能离开我，他要的一切我都可以满足。

我坐在一旁看着，他抿了两口汤就没有再动作，定定的盯着桌面，没头没脑的又说了一句对不起，那样子平静而敷衍，道歉的话他早就说惯了。

“你错哪了？”  
“……”

我早就知道，他根本不知道我在为什么生气，他不过就是习惯了认错，习惯了伏低做小，以为这样就能敷衍了事，这么多年了还是一点记性没有。

“我是不是说过，不要和你那些学生走的太近？”我扳过他的身子要他看着我，语气还算是平和，冷静下来以后我也不再生气，只觉得无奈，毕竟是因为我自己圈住了他，才让他对外面的人毫无防备。

我轻声哄着他，想让他明白我的顾虑，“你对他们好可以，但别失了分寸，他们有些太越矩了。”

“他们只是孩子，你为什么……”

“孩子？你当真看不出来？我在保护你你怎么不明白呢？”那些所谓的孩子，眼睛里写了什么我一清二楚，那和我最初看他的眼神如出一辙，这个年纪的男孩最是危险，更何况是围在他身边那几个，如若不是我不想打扰到他，早就让人处理了。

“你一定要这样么？他们不是你。”他看上去难过极了，我也生气极了。我拉扯着他拽进房间，把他推坐到床上就开始解皮带。

“被我说中了你就恼羞成怒了吗？”  
“啊！”

气我好像是他天生就会的，我抓着他的头发把他从床上扯下来，压着他跪到地上，“舔！”

我气得浑身发抖，已经不想再听他说出什么惊人的言语了，我扶着他的后脑在他嘴里进出，顶进喉咙深处弄得他不自觉的干呕，双手紧紧抓着我还没来得及脱下的衣裤，样子倒是可怜，就是说的话干的事儿一点都不招人疼。

我还是心疼他的，没让他真的给我口出来，顶了几下就把他从地上拽起来。眼泪流的一塌糊涂，被这样对待自然是不舒服的，我退出后他咳了几声，泪水也随着动作涌出眼眶，滴落到地毯上，大概他心里还有些委屈，起来时抽了抽手，但还是被我紧紧攥着。我向来喜欢打一巴掌给个甜枣，我把他拥进怀里安抚，抚在后背的手轻轻拍打着给他顺气，“你惹我生气做什么呢？”

“唔……”他哭的伤心，嗓子听上去也有点哑，不知道是不是刚刚受了伤，胸口不断地抽噎喘息，小脑袋倒是不自觉的靠紧了我，把哭花的小脸埋进我的颈窝。被罚了才会听话。

我捏了捏他冰凉的脖颈，顺手整理了刚刚被我抓乱的头发，抱着他的腰哄孩子一样的晃了晃，“别哭了，我们去洗澡。”


	2. 02

我抱着他哄了良久才止住哭泣，擦干净流了一脸的泪水，“张嘴我看看。”

“没事咳…”他轻轻咳了一下，不像是没事的样子。

“我看看，别弄伤了。”我抬起他尖尖的下巴，才几天而已，好像又瘦了些，看来学校的伙食不太合他的胃口。

“……”他看了看我才犹犹豫豫的张开嘴巴，喉咙确实有些红肿，好在并没有受伤。我叹了口气捏了把白嫩的脸颊，总是这样，一脸的无辜让我狠不下心再罚他。

“疼……”他瘪着嘴凑过来抱我，脸贴在我肩上蹭蹭撒着娇，这会子倒是知道讨饶了。

“衣服脱了进去吧。”

我顺着水流探进他的双腿，小巧的阴茎下没有囊袋，是柔软而肥美的嫩肉，许是体质的关系，他的私处没什么毛发，干净的像花季的少女。我抚弄着柔软的阴户，像拨开蚌壳一般的，摸进去找到了藏在中心的小珍珠，我揪着他的小阴蒂，揉捏拉扯的刺激让他呻吟不断，他要哭不哭的求着我，下面却欢快的留着粘液，又混入水中消失不见。

阴蒂作为性器官远远比阴茎敏感的多，被我揉捏玩弄已经开始膨胀充血，硬硬的一粒从软肉中立起，光是抵着画圈揉弄就能让他颤抖不已，我坏心眼的欺负他，摸两下便放开，感受他的发懵和停顿，听他哼唧着催促再用力按下去，如此便能听到他突然爆发的尖叫，还有瞬间绷紧的身体，攥在浴缸边缘的手臂会因为用力而青筋暴起，他终归是个男人，一个充满力量的男人，只可惜，有着这样一副被我拿捏的身体。

“我再说最后一次，离他们远点，知道了么？”

他并没有回答我，不知道是没听见还是不想听见，陷入情欲的他迷迷糊糊的，像迷失的小羊羔，失了方向，失了自我，是意外的乖巧，是比任何时候都更加的听话，全心全意的送出自己，让人舍不得摧毁，只会当做珍宝一般小心的对待。

或许我忘了第一次强迫他的场景，一场单方面的掠夺，一场毫无人性的侵犯。

是从什么时候开始，他变得听话温驯，会在情事中放松自己，赤裸裸的为我展开身体，全身心的依赖和信任，让我为之疯狂为之沉沦。

仅仅只是对阴蒂的刺激就让他达到了一次小高潮，颤抖的身体紧紧的贴着我的胸膛，气息喘的急促，还会不自觉的哼叫出声，我顺势探进柔软的小缝，凑到他耳边轻声道，“你不回答我，是在想你的好学生么？”

他猛地睁开双眼看向我，满眼的不可思议，“什……啊！水！”

我撑开细缝又塞了两指，随着抽插带了些温水灌进穴道内，激的他惊叫出来，神色害怕的挣动着，把浴缸中的水都搅的溢出了。

我捅的很用力，又小又窄的女穴经不起这样的折磨，我按着他的肚子把他圈在怀里，手底下又胡乱的搅动扣挖，磨蹭着内壁之中的褶皱。

“啊嗯…不……疼…”

“疼？你和那些学生鬼混的时候有没有想过会疼？”

“别，啊嗯…你别生气了……啊！”

我轻易地摸上了深处的壶口，又小又紧的嘬着我的指尖，那里面就是他的小子宫，一个可以为我孕育孩子的地方。我一下下的戳刺着，抵在肉乎乎的壶口上弯曲旋转，无法再深入的手指只能拨弄着周围的软肉，能清晰的感受到被内壁吸绞挤压，一吸一咬想把手指带的更深。

“夹的我这样紧，可不像是不想要的样子啊。”

水已经不太热了，我先套了件浴衣便把人捞出来，抱到洗漱台上坐着，屁股下面垫了浴巾免得凉着，又分了一条让他自己擦头发，剩下的毛巾拿在我手里，替他擦干身体。

在擦拭他胸口的时候，我故意用了力气，粗糙的面料磨过乳尖，又疼又痒，看我因为他躲避的动作而停顿瞧他，便不敢再忤逆我，只得红了眼睛咬着下唇忍着。

“怎么了？”我装作不知的样子问他，“怎么哭了？”

“……疼。”

我揽着他的腰把人凑上来，低下头去舔挺翘嫣红的乳尖，一边舔着，另一边也不闲着，包着毛巾揉捏，另一颗硬挺的乳尖透着毛巾抵在我的手心，可爱极了。他的乳房小巧，柔软的一只手就能完全包裹住，即便是生过小孩也没有变大太多，到是乳尖变大了不少，大部分是因为宝宝哺乳期时吸的，这样的身体生产必定艰辛，孩子生下以后也不知道有没有奶水，他总说胸部涨的难受便让他给宝宝吸一吸，谁成想奶水没吸出来，乳尖倒是弄得又红又肿还破了皮，从那以后乳尖就变的敏感许多，常常只是抚摸乳尖就能让他高潮。

他呻吟的舒服，拿来擦头发的毛巾早就掉在了地上，手中空虚便抓上了我的头发，又不敢使力，只能抱着我的脑袋送上自己的胸脯。

在他叫声高昂的时候我停下了，不顾他祈求渴望的眼神。他浑身燥热，一次次被我挑起性欲又得不到缓解，急躁的抬起腿想圈住我。我顺着他抬腿的动作握住白皙的脚踝，掰开放上洗漱台，又把他转过去面冲着镜子，露出漂亮的私处，他大约是吓了一跳，或是觉得羞耻，小小的叫了一声。

他这个样子色情极了，脸上是哭过的红眼睛红鼻头，可怜兮兮的，奶白的胸脯上全是揉搓留下的粉红，还有两边各一个挺立的的小红豆，再往下就是勃起的小阴茎和浸满体液的私处，肉缝还在一股股的往外吐着粘液，多到已经打湿了下面的毛巾。

“你看看，你这里怎么这么湿啊？”

我看着镜子里的他故作惊讶的摸上去，沾着黏滑的体液抹上整个阴户，白白软软的阴户一下子变的亮晶晶的，随着我的触碰和玩弄粘液越涌越多，沾湿了我整个手掌。

“嗯啊啊…不要……别…别这样弄呜呜…”细嫩黏腻的下体被我用毛巾擦过，嘴上说着为他擦干净实则就是在折腾他，粗糙的布面磨过敏感的龟头和阴蒂，惹得他大叫，疼痛带来的刺激让他颤抖，陌生的快感又让他害怕，几乎是涌出的泪水滴落在我手背上。

“乖，腿张开，让你舒服。”

他往后靠着想躲开作恶的手，却不知道这样更被我箍在怀里动弹不得。阴蒂原本小小的一粒藏在阴唇中，现在被磨得充血膨胀，颜色殷红的像要滴血，我捏着他的脸要他看着镜子，看他黏腻不堪的下体。毛巾已经湿透了，我干脆丢了毛巾换上手指，捅进发大水的肉缝，一边进出一边用拇指拨弄着阴蒂，阴茎也硬挺的翘着。

“啊…进……你进来吧…嗯唔……”

他受不住的求我，没等我进去他就高潮了，阴茎射了些清液，稀得像水，小穴倒是一股股喷着体液。过多的快感令他瞬身颤抖，原本就有些哑的嗓子更是喊得破了音，抽抽噎噎的软在我怀里，哭得伤心，一只手还紧紧地抓着我。


	3. 03

“唔别…别欺负我了…”

他止不住的抽噎，身体也还没完全从快感里剥离，颤颤的发着抖，这会子又软着嗓子求我，不是我心硬，是我就喜欢看他这幅样子，可怜又无助，没有办法拒绝我，就算是受不住了也得强撑着承受，这都是我给他的。

“你爽了，我还硬着呢，嗯？”我总是喜欢问他羞耻的问题，看他红着脸却躲不过的样子。

“…去，去床上吧。”

“好，听你的。”说着我抱起他，岔开的双腿夹着我的腰，硬挺的性器直直的戳在他的阴道口，引得他呻吟一声，自己又觉得不好意思抿紧了嘴巴，把脸埋在我的颈窝，好像躲起来就不用承受我的调笑，但我才不会如他所愿，恶略的凑到他耳边，“叫的这么好听，是不是饿了？哎呀，底下都馋的流水了，这么着急呢？”

“没有！”他羞极恼怒，不高兴的捏了捏我的脖子，那点小猫劲儿充其量算个抚摸，我笑了笑没再戏弄他，抱着人走回大床。

我几乎没费力气就进到了那个水润精致的甬道里，内壁上的软肉热情的接纳我，像泡进了蜜罐，黏糊又顺畅。

“宝贝好厉害，都吃进去了呢。”

他经不起这样的语言刺激，不管听过多少遍还会像现在一样羞耻的发出呜呜的低吟，穴道内也不自觉的蠕动夹紧，舒服的我指尖都麻了。

我俯下身把他搂进怀里，又拖着他的腰把人慢慢抱起来，这样一来他就直直的坐在了我的性器上，因为重力的关系性器又往里挤进了些，进到了刚刚手指没能触到的地方。

“啊啊！不行！太，太深了！”

我能感觉到性器顶端已经顶开了深处的壶口，小小的嘴紧紧的嘬着我的龟头，小口刚刚被手指蹂躏的已经有些发肿，捅上去倒是软糯得不像样，我一下下的捅进又退出，迫使那小口刚闭合又被外力撑开，磨的他里面酸软不已，肚皮也小幅度的抽动着。

阴道不比里头那壶口敏感，在不刺激阴蒂的情况下，摩擦宫颈口更能让他情动。他嘴上说着不要，里头可是不停的在流水，像个坏掉的小水龙头，越是堵着流的越多。

“知道这是哪么？嗯？你这小肚子里装了什么，这么多水，我把你撑开了让水都流出来，再射给让你再生一个宝宝好不好？”

回应我的只剩下高昂的呻吟，因为我的下流话而让他联想到了什么，内壁深处开始抽搐绞紧，像一个个小吸盘一样紧紧的吸允我的性器。里头小小的壶口早就被我操开了，软绵绵的承受性器的入侵，又止不住的往外流着情色的淫水。

我停在他里面，把涨大的龟头顶进宫颈口，正正好好的让一圈软肉卡在冠状沟里，太舒服了，入口的精致和内壁的挤压都足以让我上头，更何况还有对停顿的情事感到不满的身体，从内部分泌的体液一股股的浇在我的龟头上。天知道我用了多大的意志力才忍住射精的欲望，又或是发狠的把人操到晕过去。

“……嗯…你动动……”

瞧瞧，“知道该说什么么？”

“………”

“嗯？”我往里怼了一下催促他。

“啊！啊嗯……老公……”

“还有呢？”

“…还，还有……”不长记性的小家伙不值得人怜爱，或许是我冷下脸的样子过于骇人，他打个激灵慌张的抓紧我，“对不起！我，我不敢了…不会了，不会在和他们出去了……你别生气……疼我…”

像是怕我不信他又低下身子送进我怀里，讨好的蹭蹭我，小猫一样亲着我的脸颊脖颈，时不时伸出湿软的小舌舔舔。

“我错了…”

唉，他又何尝不了解我，他最知道怎么让我心软，恰到好处的示弱和依赖，能够满足我对他的欲望和成就，让我在愤怒暴虐的边缘又舍不得伤害他分毫。

“嗯啊……老公……”白嫩的屁股压在我的大腿上挤的变了形，忍不住的摆腰，发出勾人的喘息，还挺起胸脯，忍着羞耻把红肿的奶尖送到我嘴边，“……要…舔舔……”

“骚货。”

人，是教不规矩的。

我看着躺在床上睡得香甜的人就有些气不打一处来，泄愤的拧了一把肉乎的小屁股，见他被打扰的不耐烦的哼唧一声，更是生气，伸进腿间狠狠的捏住阴蒂，被蹂躏一晚上的性器官早就受不住了，碰一碰都让他觉得疼，但我还是不管不顾的捏在手里，直到把人弄醒难受的挣扎才撒手，最后说了一句让他羞愤致死的话。

“你看看你，睡觉都要流一屁股水。把药冲掉了有你好受的。”


	4. 04

他终归是没听话，竟敢跟着那群学生来这种地方。

我坐在不远处的沙发上看他，从见到我的紧张到现在控制不住的喘息。

我一直盯着他，开始他只是不安的坐着，他大概是害怕的，几次想说些什么却都只是动了动嘴唇没有出声，后来身体突然的燥热吓到了他，撑在床沿的手慢慢的攥紧，红软的嘴唇张着，吐出有些沉重的喘息，慌张的看了看我便闪躲了眼神，不自在的并紧双腿用手臂环住。

看他那样子我就更加生气，明显是被喂了什么不干净的东西。

“你刚刚都吃什么了。”我沉着眼皮问他，努力让自己看上去平静。

“没，没什么……”但他明显不想给我平静的机会。

“你到现在还想隐瞒么！！”我两步冲到他面前，死死地攥着拳头才没失控的一巴掌打上去，究竟是什么样的甜言蜜语才能骗得他一次次犯傻。

“你还躲？”我抓着细白的脚腕从床里把他扯出来，恐惧占据了他的心神，不停的挣扎叫喊想从我身边逃开，可他力气终归是抵不过我，被我按着脖颈剥掉了裤子。

被打屁股的羞耻远远比疼痛带来的冲击更多，他一边哭着一边扭动，却总也躲不开落在臀部的大手。臀部的抖动拉扯着腿心的嫩穴，让本来就情动的身体变得饥渴起来，惊叫变成了呻吟，闪躲变成了迎合，像只发情的母狗不知廉耻的张开双腿。

我从一旁的矮柜上拿过未拆封的震动蛋，也不管他会不会痛就直接塞了进去。

“他们几个，都送进去。”

“是。”

等我再回来的时候他正蜷缩在大床中央，脸埋在被褥中发出呜呜的呻吟，可怜又无助，这些都是他自找的，他需要承受犯错的后果。

被子被他滚得起皱，有一半已经落到地上，被情热蒸的泛红的腰臀正对着我，刚刚遭受毒打的臀部已经红肿起来，一道道的掌痕衬在白皙的皮肤上色情极了。艳红的女穴里吞吃着他自己的手指，多到盛不下的淫水顺着缝隙流出，滑落在皮肤上映出一片片水印，就连后穴里都积攒了些变得湿滑。

他没发现我的靠近，等我按着后穴湿软的小口插进时他才惊得一抖，还没等起身就又被我压紧。干涩的甬道有了湿液的润滑很快就能容纳两指，后穴不比前面水多，但是足够紧致，肠壁紧贴着我的手指吸咬，指腹可以清晰的摸出内里的褶皱，按压研磨着寻找能让他疯狂的一点。

“啊啊！啊嗯……啊！…”

我抵着他的敏感点，甚至隔着薄薄一层肉壁都能感受到前穴里运转的震动蛋，“就这么爽吗？”

我抽出手指把他翻过来仰躺着，露出了泥泞不堪的下体。细小的阴茎疲软着，显然是射过了，连接的女穴穴口向外翻着，露出里面殷红的媚肉，像是泉眼一般往外涌着股股的湿水，我用拇指抹开，再陷进肥软的阴唇中，只是轻轻按揉就能要他缩着脚趾大声呻吟。藏在蚌肉间的阴蒂早就被他自己揉的充血发肿，上面沾着体液亮晶晶的硬着，不用想就知道他现在肯定敏感的不成样子。

我对着他潮湿的下体吹了一口气，在他的喘息声中捏上红肿的阴蒂，果然刚触碰到他就扭动着想要躲开，破碎的呻吟中已经染上了哭腔，我并不打算放过他，狠狠的捏在手里拉扯揉搓，他拼命地挣动又被我压住，惨兮兮的承受没顶的快感，小腹控制不住的收缩着，女穴深处还含着殷勤工作的震动蛋，终于他尖叫着用阴蒂到达了高潮，他颤抖着摊在床上，再也经不起任何刺激。

可我要弄他他是反抗不了的，我坏心的又揉了揉极度敏感的阴蒂，惹得他哭着从穴口挤出一股又一股的湿水，我玩弄够了才抹了入口的粘液插进去。

被手指撑开的穴口一张一合的吞吐着，“吃的这么深了？”我用整根手指插进才勉强摸到震动蛋尾部的拉环。

“呜……拿，拿出来…嗯哼……”他哭着求我。

“刚刚不是玩的挺开心的？”说着我又往里推了推，他惊叫着抵住我的手不让我在动作，

“不要呜…拿不出来…嗯呜呜…拿出来……”

也难怪，他这样一副身子经不起这样的折腾，我离开前塞进去的震动蛋不足以满足他被药物激起的情欲，恍惚间把震动蛋推到穴心，但身体能承受的快感是有限的，我又太久没有回来，不安增加了他的恐惧，我被他不自觉的依赖哄得心一软，勾着拉环扯出了震动蛋。

我扶着硬挺的阴茎挤开入口，一插到底直直的顶上敏感的宫颈口，小口一圈的软肉因为药物变得松软，不费力气就挤进一个头部，他大声的喊叫着，像是舒服极了。

“……嗯啊…抱……抱抱我…”细软的手指没什么力气，搭在我撑在床板上的手臂，断断续续的撒着娇。

我用臂弯勾过他的腋窝，抱起他坐在我的硬物上，我总喜欢用这个姿势欺负他，可以揽着怀里紧紧地贴着，就算是进的深了也不怕他跑掉，做到后面他累了就只能坐在性器上任由我戳弄，直到受不住的哭着高潮。

性器上下进出着，突出的冠状沟也剐蹭着更为敏感的宫颈口，“舒服么？”

“…啊…啊嗯…舒，舒服……嗯啊…”

他被操的迷糊了，浑身都粉红的冒着热气，偶尔会不满我的停顿而自发的动起腰，甚至在我把手指伸进后穴他都没有察觉，只是自顾自的扭着小屁股把我的性器吞得更深。

我有些生气，要是这幅样子被别人看了去恐怕是要被弄坏的。拿过刚刚扔在一边的震动蛋抵在后穴，用了些力气才塞进去，被撑开肠壁这才让他回神，发出小兽一般的呜咽声，他还是有点怕这个，肉壁紧紧地吸着我，激得我额角一跳。

“放松点，别夹这么紧。”我没理会他的拒绝，推着震动蛋抵上前列腺，被开启开关的震动蛋快速地击打着他的敏感点，有节奏的震动带来了更多的快感，我明显感觉到有个硬硬的小棍戳在我的腹部。

“啊嗯不行…嗯……不要，不要那个……”

我一边操他一边扯着震动蛋在他前列腺摩擦，他受不住这样的刺激，起初只是扮可怜的撒娇，到最后就算是哭闹也不能阻止我快要爆发的欲望。

“啊啊啊不！啊啊哼啊…呜不啊啊！…嗯啊…呜……”

在我射到他深处的同时他也哭着射了，哭的好不伤心，震动蛋还在他后穴里转动着，延续着漫长的性事，他身子一抖一抖的抱紧我，没软下来的性器还挤在宫颈口里，把涌出的水和精液堵在里面，许是觉得委屈，小尖牙一口咬上我的肩膀，还是有点疼的。

“松口。”

我命令他，但他不但没有松口还咬的更紧了。我挑了挑眉，摸上他的腰，攥着就是一个狠顶，这才让他尖叫着撒开我的肩膀。


	5. 05 上

他大概是不知道这是个什么地方，壁柜里琳琅满目，各式各样的玩具看的我花了眼，刚刚矮柜上的震动蛋勉强只能算是个基础款。

我觉得我有必然让他认清一下现实。

我从壁柜里挑了一个进口的玩具，好奇的拿在手里左看右看，不得不承认，老外确实会玩。我有些期待，这样的东西用在他的身上是一种什么样的感觉，应该是场美妙的视听盛宴吧。

他刚睡下没一会，吃了春药的身体多少会有些影响，发泄了几次后就撑不住的昏睡过去，现在正香甜的打着小鼾。我并没有给他清理，经过这几次的事情我已经打算让他再生一个孩子，至少可以分散他点注意力，看的出来，他还是很喜欢小孩子的。

我拿着进口玩具走到床边，他还可爱的梦喃了一下，哼哼唧唧的怪傻的，不知道是做了什么美梦。没等我再想下去他又发出了一阵声响，黏糊的更像是呻吟，小嘴也张开了，里头粉嫩的小舌泛着水光，时不时动两下，我眯着眼睛看被羽绒被遮挡的身体，正不住的扭动着，小脸一半都埋在枕头里，同样小幅度的磨蹭着。

很明显，这是做春梦了。

他可真是好样的，吃了春药还不忘做梦，真的是不知好歹，如果不是他小声叫了我的名字，我大概会当场把他从床上扔到地上，然后狠狠的从后面操他一顿，让他再也不敢乱吃东西乱做梦。

我没叫醒他，甚至把手指伸进红润的小嘴里，夹着软糯的小舌头搅了搅，咕叽咕叽的色情极了，他就算是睡着还会因为吞咽口水而吸允着手指，像是在舔一块糖糕，他睡得很沉，可以说是很好的玩弄机会，我当然不能放过。

他太敏感了，就连做梦都能让他兴奋，乳尖已经立起来了，红彤彤的昭告着上一场情事是多么激烈，不知道他下次怀孕会不会产乳，光是想一想，那红嫩的奶头中间溢出几滴白色的奶汁，都不能想，简直刺激的我大脑发胀，大概那个时候我会疯狂的揉弄他的胸，直到把里面的奶水全部挤出来。

我转移了视线不再看令我发昏的乳尖，掀开盖在下体的被子，果然里头已经湿了，之前我射进去的浊液已经流的差不多了，从红肿的女穴流出，挂在粉白的阴户上，看上去真是……

我把他的双腿并拢曲着摆到同侧，这样不用他费什么力气我也能清楚的看到他的下体，花穴正因为我的摆弄又流出一股浊液，顺着底端的一个小缝隙流出滑过阴户又到达腿根，色情至极，我伸着手指用指腹勾弄了一下，原本留有一个小口的缝隙立马害羞着缩紧，挤出了深处的浊液。

他的身体一向很紧致，操了多少遍都还是一样的紧，只分软或者不软，就像现在，软绵绵的穴口很好进入，但里头还是咬的死死的，明明是睡着了，但好像身体还处于兴奋的状态，大概是药效还没下去吧。他太湿了，滑腻的我没有着力点，只能浅浅的抽插，我使坏的曲着手指在他穴里转动，用指肚去扣挖柔软的内壁，果然他受不住这样的快感，皱着眉呻吟，穴里倒是源源不断的涌出粘液，多的快要把我的手指滑出来。

我觉得这样还不够，便坐到床上把他的双腿架高，又一次伸了手指探进去，这次没有花样，只是慢慢深入，一点点挤开合拢的肉壁，偶尔因为没找对角度戳的他不舒服的哼哼，被我拍拍屁股哄过去，竟还就真的又睡过去，我不知道是该生气他没有防备心，还是应该欣慰他对和我共处一室的绝对放松。我用指尖戳弄深处的壶口，不久之前被操过的地方隐隐发着烫，摸上去也格外柔软，应该是肿起来了。每次做过以后，他的小肚子都会微微鼓起来，像是存了什么一样。

我把手抽出来，拿过放了好久的玩具。这根假阳具是硅胶做的，手感还挺好，大概是空心的关系要更柔软一点，旁边还有几颗圆乎乎的卵状物，掂在手里还有些分量，看说明里头好像是甘油之类的东西，外面的薄膜大概也是类似的东西，现在还结实的包裹着里面的液体。不知道一会放进去会不会化掉。我组装好这个特别的玩具就抵着穴口塞了进去，还是有点大了，为了让卵泡不被挤破假阳具的头部并没有细多少，柱身还有此起彼伏的褶皱，光是塞进入口就费了一番功夫。我握着假阳具慢慢往里顶，柱身的褶皱剐蹭的他不舒服，这才终于慢慢醒过来，一脸无辜的不知道发生了什么事情。

“嗯……？什么啊？嗯…你放了什么？”

语调软糯的不像话，带着刚睡醒的小鼻音，黏黏糊糊的撒娇。大概是刚醒脑子也笨笨的，我看了他一眼让他别乱动他也没有反驳，撅了撅小嘴听话的又躺下，过了好一会等我把假阳具差不多都塞进去他才反应过来，“啊……什么啊？你拿出去……”

“听话，躺着，马上就拿出来了。”我哄他，估摸着应该是顶到里面了。

“啊别……你别推了…呜……进到里面了……”

“啊！什么？嗯啊…什么、什么呀啊呜呜…你别…好奇怪不行…呜不要……”

“嗯呜呜……别弄了…放不下了……呜…好胀啊……”

早在第一个卵泡进到他肚子里的时候他就哭了，被假阳具顶开宫口，又推进去几个圆滚柔软的小球，当真像是被什么外星生物射了一肚子卵泡，堆在一起互相挤压着。

“吓坏了吧，嗯？”我摸摸已经越发鼓胀的肚子，按揉了一下他就又哭闹着拍开我。假阳具已经抽出来了，他害怕的抱着肚子躲到床角，瑟缩的看着我，眼角还有一滴将落未落的泪珠，亮晶晶的泛着光。

“呜…是什么……”他眼里含着泪，一脸的委屈好像在控诉我对睡梦中的他做了这样的坏事，看我不说话有些着急的又问了一遍，凑到我身前揪我的衣领。

“你猜猜看啊。”我并不回答他，打定主意要捉弄他，揽着他的腰走到浴室。


	6. 06 下

这地方可以算是应有尽有，浴室大的离谱，还有一面通顶的镜子，我抱着他让他面对镜子坐到台面上，“腿张开，快点，别让我和你废话。”

我就站在他身后，用火热的胸膛抵住他不断往后退的脊背。我催促他，从腰侧探过的手臂摸着隆起的腹部，薄薄的小肚皮撑起来，按下去好像还能摸到在里面打转的卵泡。

“宝贝，你自己摸摸，像不像又怀了小宝宝？”我从镜子里看到他抖着唇无措的靠着我，两只小手温温热热，搭在我的腕骨处，但他又不敢真的拉开我，刚刚被吓到才有点不高兴的耍脾气，现在该是知道我在做弄他，不让我高兴了惨的还是他自己。双腿间的私处泛着水光，有他自己的也有玩具上的润滑油。

“腿再张开点，还得把宝宝生出来呢。”

“啊你别说……嗯啊不要揉……”他握着我揉他肚子的手，眼睛紧紧地闭着，小脑袋侧在一旁讨好的蹭我。

“不要撒娇，自己排出来，都生下来我们就可以回家了，嗯？你不是会的吗，快点。”我扳过他的脸要他看镜子，告诉他如果不睁开就再推几个进去，果然他睁开了湿漉漉的双眼，可怜巴巴的四处闪躲着。我绕到他的腿心去按挺立的小肉豆，又把上方的花茎捏在手里把玩，“真是可爱，快点吧，自己排出来，还是要我帮你？”

“呜呜……不行、不行的……我不会……”他还是颤着嗓子不肯听话，发着抖的哭腔倒是听得我下体一硬。

“你不排出来我们就这么回家，里头那个说不定什么时候就化开了，到时候流的到处都是可不好。”我一边哄骗他，一边在他身上点火，“如果你不愿意那就是我来帮你了。”

我摸上两个柔软的乳房，手指合拢把软肉都握到一起形成一个小山峰，再用拇指指腹去磨顶上的小奶尖，没一会他就嗯嗯啊啊的尖叫起来，我看见他小腹一缩，底下就流出了大量的液体。

“哎呀，小产妇羊水破了，该生宝宝了。”

我知道刚刚大概是里头的卵泡被挤破了，趁着甘油往外流的时候大力的按揉他的肚子，另一只手伸下去上下蹭着肥美的阴肉，像是蚌类一样张着软糯的内里，一股一股的往外吐着水。

“啊呜呜不要……不要揉啊啊……”

我抓了他自己的手放到肚子上，就用两指浅浅的插进花穴里向两边撑开，“再使点劲，出来了就结束了。”

他的整个下体都被打湿了，屁股也湿了，要不是垫了毛巾大概都滑的坐不住，我一边摸他的阴蒂一边抚弄下面的小口，小口已经微微张开，水光把里面的红肉衬得更加鲜美，我低下头不断的哄他，告诉他排出来就可以放过他。我又绞着手指在里面戳弄了一会，果然他尖叫了一下，之后就隐忍的抓住我的手臂。

卵泡还是有些个头的，我盯着镜子里的他，就见那透明的薄膜从里撑开了穴口，只有一点点，慢慢的露出越多，有点粉白的夹在红肉之中，眼瞧着就要出来了，又一下全部吞回去，穴口禁闭的像没张开过。他又开始哭了，呜呜的咬着下唇说不行的出不来的。

我吻了吻他的发顶，“乖，自己按着肚子。”

他靠在我怀里大口的喘气，哼哼着开始求饶，“我不会，弄不出来好难受……你把他弄出来好不好，求你了，都听你的，我再也不敢了……呜哼……”

他那话语颠倒的样子可怜的紧，饶是我也差点被他骗过去，“你的道歉简直太不值钱了，快一点，我不想再重复了。”

不是我不帮他，他该长点教训了，“你不要想把它挤破，破了就再推一组，直到你能都排出来为止。”

他呜咽着从镜子中望我，想要从我眼中看出一丝回转的余地，但我不会这么轻易绕过他，原本不想为难他，而他的推三阻四让我有些恼火，敢来这种地方就该清楚会被怎样对待。我从他的腋下穿过让他靠在我身上，手掌盖着乳肉上揉搓，告诉他如果挤不出来可以用手掰开自己的小花穴，包括自慰都是被允许的。

红嫩的蚌肉被掰的外翻，中间那个被挤压着的卵泡把周围一圈红肉撑得鼓鼓的，他浑身都绷着力气，却怎么也排不出表面柔软而光滑的小球，“摸摸你的小阴蒂，它被冷落很久了。”

“嗯啊啊……啊啊…啊啊啊啊啊……”

他的叫声中带着哭腔，颤抖的声线中满是无助和不安，眼皮垂着，卷翘的睫毛因为泪水粘成一簇一簇，鼻尖和小嘴都红红的，脸颊也粉扑扑的带着情欲的色彩。他那双弹钢琴的手细而长，现在正附在自己的下体上，四指并着揉弄能带来快感的性器官，随着他的叫声越来越大，花穴里的卵泡被一点点从里挤出了，艳红的小口包裹着卵泡越撑越大，最后终于混着体液吐了出来，变得透明的卵泡沾着粘液掉到台面上，这个画面实在是太刺激了，我忍不住伸手去刮穴口上多余的水渍，那两瓣软肉高热而敏感，震颤着蠕动痉挛着，正源源不断的往外分泌体液。

“舒服了？下一个吧。”

经历过一次小高潮的他正软绵绵的靠着我，眼神也散着定定的看着下方，嘴唇抖了一下明显是听见了我说的话，我给足他休息的时间，又去揉了揉泛红的胸脯，去吻他的耳后，脖颈上细密的小汗珠透过皮肤渗透出来。

后来的卵泡当然是没有排出来，大概是时间久了开始融化，每每排到穴口露出一小片薄膜就突然破裂，像是失禁一样的从里面流出，第一次还吓到了他，被我之前的狠话唬住只想顺利的排出卵泡，导致后面都格外小心，只可惜时间不等人，高热的甬道一点点融化薄膜，到最后卵泡甚至还在深处就已经破碎了，穴口因为大腿姿势的关系拉扯着，他用尽力气想停止这样羞耻的快感，但那两片红肉依旧一张一合，一次次吐出里面装满的液体。他受不住这样的刺激，就像真的失禁一般有控制不住的液体流出，即便是他想要闭合穴口，撑不住一秒就又会张开，如此反复，直到他没有了力气，流着泪让身体里的水全部流出。

我不过是吓他，并不打算真的再放一组，我的性器已经硬的发疼了。我把他抱起来，就这样把硬挺的性器送了进去，被肉壁贴合吸吮，那一瞬间的舒爽让我长吸了一口气，后脑正一跳一跳的平复着没顶的快感，穴肉里面湿润而绵软，像是一团饱满的嫩肉，硬挺的性器无情的破开它，但它依然紧挨着包裹着，相互摩擦。卵泡里面的甘油能让我更好的进出，我拖着他的屁股抬起又落下，由着重力次次顶进深处，他爽的叫不出来，只是细小的发出喘息，过于快速和凶狠的动作让他有被抛出去的错觉，不安的往我怀里靠。

“呼…哈啊……嗯啊……”他被颠弄的说不出话，从镜面里能清晰的看见我的性器在红润的穴口里进出，嫩穴里的体液被打成白色的泡沫堆挤在一起滑落到地上或是下方的后穴，又被不断缩紧的后穴吃进去再吐出。

“你看你自己，浑身上下都湿透了，”我凑到他耳边深吸了一口气，“你闻到了么，都是色情的味道。”他的小脚趾抓在台面上，因为我的话又绷紧了身子，“这么舒服吗，在不停的夹我呢。”

他的泪水和花穴里的骚水一样的多，下面湿湿嗒嗒，上面也哭哭啼啼，但他越是哭我就越是想再弄得狠一些，让他因为不可抑制的快感而崩溃，我把他放到地上跪着，掐着他的后颈疯狂的进出着，他喊得嗓子都哑了，屁股高高的翘着，因为我的撞击已经磨得红了，突然他尖叫了一声浑身都僵硬了，我被穴里突然的紧致夹得头皮发麻，一个狠顶深深地停在甬道里射出了出来，之后又爽的抽插了几下才放松下来抱他。

耳边的哭声有点过于难过了，他竟然爽的用女性尿道口被我操尿了。

“不哭了，回家吧。”


	7. 07

这次怀孕折腾的他够呛，如今月份大了好不容易止住了孕吐，但不断变大的肚子让他坐卧难安，身上的酸痛经常整宿的让他无法入睡，因为缺觉导致的神经衰弱也让他变得脆弱爱哭，虽然以前也爱哭。

最近工作也出了问题，我已经两天没有回家了。我闭着眼靠在座椅上，想着他有没有好好吃饭，有没有好好睡觉，我叹了一口气，答案肯定是没有的。他总是这样，如果我不在他就会任由自己高兴，不想吃或是不敢吃，前阵子吐的厉害，吃什么吐什么，他就因为觉得难受就偷偷瞒着我不吃饭，被发现了也不认错就只会扮可怜转移话题。

“咔哒。”

门被打开了，我轻轻皱了下眉，什么时候下面的人都变得这么没有规矩了。等睁开眼睛才发现是我心心念念的小宝贝。

我没有起身，就只是伸了伸手示意他过来，“你怎么来了？”

他抿了抿唇没有说话，听话的走过来坐在我腿上，原本亲密的动作因为大肚子变得有点笨拙，他不舒服的扭了好一会才安静下来，双手搭上来环着我，小嘴巴一直撅着，问他怎么了也不说，安安静静的把头贴上我的肩膀靠着。

“这是怎么了？他踢你了？”我揉着他细软的后颈安抚，另一只手虚虚的隔着衣服拂在肚子上，我心里也知道他不会是真的不舒服，能让他挺着个大肚子出门说明身体没什么大碍。

“……还不会踢人呢。”语气里有点埋怨，好像是在控诉我不关心他和宝宝。

我轻笑了一下蹭蹭他的额头，感觉他的突然出现让疲惫都一扫而空了。

“到底怎么了？嗯？”我捏着他的下巴看他的眼睛，语气轻浮，他向来不会撒谎，“想我了？”

果然我看见他晃了晃眼神，正想再逗逗他就听见他小小的嗯了一声。他很少这样坦白，很多时候他那没什么用的自尊心会让他不停的否认，当初因为这些他也是吃了不少苦头。在孕期总是格外柔软的，上次也是这样。

我被他突然的坦诚弄得心软，忍不住打岔道，“宝宝呢？已经睡下了？”

“你不问问我么？”他突然抬起身体看我，小手抓在我的衣领上，眉毛一耷拉眼眶就红了，“我难受呜呜。”

他的突然出现，突然示弱，和突然哭泣，都让连轴转了两天的我有点措手不及，处理工作时高速运转的大脑在见到他的那一瞬间就放松下来了，以至于我没能第一时间发现他的心思。我搂着他哄了许久，一边亲一边说着甜言蜜语，又问了半天才知道他哪里难受。

他不好意思说，软绵绵的拉着我的手放在胸前，“疼…”

我大概能猜出是怎么回事，挣开他的手从毛衣里探进去，手指磨蹭着胸前的软肉，触感像是刚出锅的小馒头，松软可口。

“问过医生了吗，他怎么说？”

毛衣下鼓胀的乳尖正在慢慢变得硬挺，我用拇指按着画圈揉动，能感觉得到他开始微微颤抖了。他从小就害羞，到了现在也是一样，闷在我的颈窝里只是点点头不肯回答。我又调高了屋里的温度才撩开他的毛衣下摆，拽到他脸前要他咬着。没了衣服的遮挡圆润的肚皮显露出来，当然还有软糯的胸脯，一边的乳孔已经揉的张开，露出里面粉白的嫩肉。

“你看，已经张开了，这次会不会有奶啊？医生怎么说的？”这两天实在是太忙，忙到我都没去留意手机的信息，自然是错过了医生发来的检查报告。

不知道是什么地方刺激了他，带着哭腔的声音就这么冒了出来，“啊…疼……揉揉……”

他极其可怜的趴在我身上，这个姿势坐的久了他开始不舒服，扭动着想换个姿势。我抱着他让他仰面靠着，这才重新探到前面握上两个肉嘟嘟的胸脯，没再撩开他的衣服。我一边按揉着一边吻他的后颈，发间净是好闻的香气，我对他这样的表现也并不意外，上一次怀孕也是这样，胸胀的睡不着觉。手法熟练的按着，连接腋窝的地方胀的发硬，我小心的在四周揉动，生怕再弄疼他，可是怎么会不疼，他除了忍着就只能哭，揉到后来疼的狠了挣扎着想躲开，不停的哭闹。

我也没有别的办法，只能禁锢着他哄着，“好了好了，就再一下，揉开了就不疼了，好乖。”

“啊啊不行！不啊嗯…嗯呜呜……”他突然发起抖来，隔着衣服抓住我按揉他的手，我虽是奇怪但没有理会，手上力气不减的动作着，又揉了两下他就尖叫起来，我看着他慢慢溢出的泪水才后知后觉的摸到了一片潮湿。

他真的会有奶水是我意料之外的，那条医生发来的报告信息被我翻来覆去的阅读，这才确定他不是生了病。

现在我正捏着他的乳尖旋拧，把剩下的一点奶汁也挤出来。大概是我的视线太过于灼热，他老想着就此结束，我吓唬他如果不想再疼就得挤干净。本身也不多的奶珠一滴一滴的从小孔里冒出来，被我用指腹抹掉，凑到他嘴边戏弄他，“尝尝，甜不甜。”

他当然是不可能任我欺负，打掉我的手就去拉扯衣服，脚尖勾着地板想下去。我养了他这么多年最是了解他，拖着他的屁股一起站了起来，往前迈了一步就卡进他的双腿之间，把他抵在了桌前，听他没忍住哼叫一声我更是开心，顺着裤边就手伸了进去，“湿成这样了，还想走么？”

我隔着内裤摸他潮湿的腿心，从肥软的阴户里摸出了突起的小阴蒂，按压着用指尖拨弄，孕期里本就敏感，隔着内裤我都能摸出来他流了多少水，他一边抱着肚子一边呻吟，浑身都抖得像筛子。等到后来我拨了他的裤子，把性器塞进他的腿缝中摩擦，他已经连趴都趴不住了，大肚子坠在外面，只有双臂弯曲着垫在桌上，呻吟也被捂在里面闷闷的。他趴的太低，性器总会穿过腿缝顶上小阴蒂，每撞上一次他就向前一躲，又因为腰上不舒服再把屁股撅回来，周而复始。柱身已经被彻底打湿，滑腻腻的摩擦着微微张开的穴口，引得他流出更多。


	8. Chapter 8

有时候亲眼看着比实际操作更让人血脉喷张。

我已经不知道是第几次看见他这样了。靠在沙发上，或是坐在床上，又或是站在镜子跟前，用下巴夹着衣服露出里面艳红的乳尖，一只手拢着挤压两侧的乳肉，另一只捏着上面的圆粒，上下揉捏着，先是一滴两滴，慢慢连成串从红红的乳尖里流出，我猜还是疼的，他一次坚持不了多久就要停下来休息，白皙的胸部都染成了粉红色。

从上一次到现在也有些时间了，小小的胸部隆起，会随着重力轻轻颤动。奶水依然没有多少，但对于他，已经多得胀痛发红，有时候被粗糙的衣服剐蹭就会溢出，娇嫩的乳尖都红透了。

他更多时候喜欢自己动手，大概是觉得害羞，毕竟找到我只会让他浑身都湿漉漉的，说不定还会贡献身体。对于怀孕的他我有着极大的耐心，他比任何时候都脆弱可爱，不经意显露出的依赖和单纯，远远比平日的谨慎与瑟缩让我心动，所以我最大限度的纵容他，当然，他大多时候都是口是心非的，我清楚他想要什么。

我走近他摸了摸柔软的发顶，坐进沙发里让他靠着，“要我帮忙吗？”

他扭过头看我，眼角湿润眼神涣散，盯着我的嘴唇抬了抬下巴，我会意的吻他，用牙齿轻咬着肉肉的下唇。

等到我把他放倒在沙发上的时候，他已经晕晕乎乎了，我凑过去怜爱的亲吻通红的乳尖，每每用舌面掠过他都会喘息着挺胸，两只小手无措的抓挠在我的后脑。吸吮和揉捏是完全不同的两种体验，口腔里更加温暖更加轻柔，不会有过多的疼痛，只是少了视觉的感受于我没什么特别的吸引，相比之下我更愿意看见乳白的奶汁从红艳的小孔里溢出的样子。

我从胸前吻到肚皮，隆起的腹部撑得圆滚，小小的肚脐也有点突出了，手指附在上面感受他的战栗。我褪下他的睡裤，连同内裤一起，光裸的双腿间潮湿着，粘液已经沾湿了整个下体，而分泌这些的小口正一张一合的吐出更多。手指伸进去，触及到的尽是绵软，我都能想象到内里的软肉是怎么蠕动吸咬，包裹着我的手指，又或是包裹我的下体。

“呼……嗯啊……”

他经常会觉得累，一个姿势保持不了太久，我用抱枕给他垫着，一条腿放在沙发靠背上，另一条举着搭到肩上，总之让他借力靠着能舒服些。肥美的阴唇随着大腿的张开向两侧拉扯着，中间是泛着水光的小珍珠，瑟缩的接触着冷空气，已经开始变硬膨胀，底下连接着的殷红小口也微微张开，我再次探进去，指尖顶开柔软的入口插到深处，多余的汁水被挤出伴随着色情的声音，黏腻而湿滑。我一次又一次的插入抽出，缓慢的犹如折磨，手指能清晰的感受到里面的那个小口是怎样贪吃和留恋，一小圈薄薄的嫩肉张开包裹，又如年糕般缠绕吸咬，嘬紧了想要抽出的指尖。

“嗯啊啊……”

我撸动着下体去吻他，在舌头探进唇齿间时，性器也一同进入了潮水泛滥的小洞，越过了入口的禁锢深处就像是到了开阔的世外桃源，鲜美而舒爽。我附在他身上喘息，热气打在他的颈侧激起了一片粉红，我进的并不深，腹部抵着他的大肚皮细密的渗出汗水，又怕压着他便起身去扶他的腿，“会不舒服吗？”

他摇头，慢慢伸出双手要我抱他，“抱我。”

碍着他的肚子我费了一番功夫才让他起身坐着，他跪坐在我身上，性器早就捅进去了，屁股和大腿都挤压的变了形，他浑身都软绵绵的，穴肉里火热又紧致，每晃动一下都会缩紧，放松，在缩紧。

这个姿势不光进的深，中间的小肉粒也会被摩擦，就连细小的性器都能在我的腹部得到碰触，他会为了获取快感而自己前后摇晃，红着眼发出细小的呻吟声，像是刚出生的小猫咪，充满着委屈和不满足。

“嗯啊……呜…”

他鲜少这样主动，红红的小脸皱在一起，好像是难过又像是爽快，张着小嘴发出一声又一声的喘息。和被动的承受快感不同，这样的他别提多性感了。

我不打算让他自己这样寻找快感，现在的他敏感的碰一碰就会高潮，等到我射精的时候估计他早就累的昏过去了。我托着他的腿根让他稍微抬起一些，性器有节奏的进出着，空荡的房间里充斥着淫靡的水声和喘息声，交合处的液体随着性器的抽插被打出细末，附在穴口周围，积攒的足够后随着重力滴落。

他的呻吟从细小的哼唧到不成调的哭叫，一句话都说不清楚，他跪的有些累了，弓着腰趴到我身上，细软的手臂环住我的脖颈，一直不安分的磨蹭我，时不时伸出小舌舔舐啃咬。像是磨牙期的小宠物，叼住主人的皮肉却只是细细的磨轻轻的咬。他最近总喜欢这样，像是想在我身上也留下些什么，我任由他折腾，身下更急速的抽插起来。

“啊啊…不……啊…呜呜……”

他用额头抵着我的肩，全身都发起颤来，呻吟声变得急促又细碎，随着最后几下的颠弄攀上顶峰，“啊呜呜……”

“啊抱我，抱抱我。”

一整晚他都在哀求我抱抱他，大肚子在这时显得多余极了，我看着他湿红的眼圈怜爱的吻了吻，“好乖。”

我扶着他侧身靠在我身上，尽量大面积的贴近他，我慢慢也能理解他为什么这样，小宝送去奶奶家玩，而我，或许应该在家陪陪他了。我将性器一点点退出，没了阻碍的穴肉吐出花白的粘液，顺着臀缝流下。用面纸擦拭干净，揽着他靠得更近些，低头便瞧见他半睁着眼睛，小扇子般的睫毛忽闪两下又睁开，视线都是散的，

“累了？”看他可爱的样子我忍不住伸出手，捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的小脸，“明天我在家陪你，好么？”


End file.
